


Geoff's Tattoos

by freelancerPA



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Fake AH Crew AU, Geoff's tattoos, Los Santos, M/M, Swearing, fem!Jack, storyteller!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has many tattoos, all with a story. The boys (and Jack) want to know about his favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Hey, Geoff,” Michael starts off, catching his boss’ attention, “We all know that you got the Fake AH tattoo after we made the crew, but what about the others?”

“Yeah, what about the other ones? Do they have any stories?” Gavin adds into the question.

“Well, boys, all of them have a story.” Geoff smiles at them, his mustache twitching up with his mouth’s movements.

“Really?” Michael asks, half surprised that his tattoo-laden boss could have a story for each one.

“Do you have any favorites?” Ray piped up.

“Can you tell us their stories?”Gavin asks, jumping up and down like an excited child.

“I do have some favorites.” Geoff addresses Ray’s question, then turns to Gavin, “Sure Gav. Sit down and I’ll share.” He pats the spot next to him, scooting over to the end of the couch. Michael automatically flops down on the other side, leaving enough room for Gavin to squeeze between him and Geoff, and Ray sits down on the arm of the couch next to Michael. As Geoff went to start, two more bodies walked in and joined them, Jack sitting on the couch arm next to Geoff and Ryan sitting by Ray’s feet.

“So… my favorite tattoos and their stories.” Geoff scratches his chin, thinking, “Actually, I’ll tell you my favorite ones and you can pick the order.” He then begins, pointing to each one. The ones he pointed to, in order of him getting them, where a flaming heart, a shattered cup of tea, a broken beer bottle, a rose dripping blood, and a dagger.

“What about the heart?” Gavin is the first one to speak, choosing the tattoo of a red heart engulfed by a burning, orange flame that rested on his right shoulder.

Geoff smiles, his eyes shining brightly. “That one… is for my love.” He turns toward Jack and winks before telling the story.

 

~~~~

 

If anyone ever asked Geoff about love at first sight, he would have automatically said it was a load of bull. Until he meet Jack. The second he met her eyes, he knew that he wanted to spend every heist with her by his side.

It had happened on his way home from his cover job as a video gamer for Los Santos biggest gaming company, Rooster Teeth. As he was walking past a particularly dark and sketchy looking alleyway, he felt the cold metal of a gun pushed into his back. The person who held it there also had a strong grip on his upper arm pulling him, mostly willingly, into the alley. He stumbled slightly as he was roughly shoved against the wall, chest rubbing against the brick through his t-shirt and his cheek getting scratched. The person had let go of his arm when they set him against the wall, but he knew they would still have the gun trained on him so he turned around slowly. As he did so, he took a breath, preparing himself to fight whatever ugly brute decided to rob him. He was not prepared for the sight that he met when he fully turned around.

Standing with a silver handgun pointed at his heart was a beautiful woman. She was roughly his height, maybe a few centimeters shorter, and was slightly chubby. Not overly so, probably due to the exercise one gets when robbing people, but enough that it was easy to tell she was well fed and loved it. Her hair was colored like the sun  and, despite it being tied up in a ponytail, was noticeably long. Behind rectangle lenses were brown eyes, full of life and glowing with the adrenaline of robbing a person blind. The girl was wearing a plain green t-shirt and jeans and some muscle was evident on her arms.

“Give me everything you have, and you might not get hurt.” she told him, voice slightly deeper than Geoff would have thought and he could detect a smile in her voice. He assumed it was caused by the ‘probably won’t get hurt’ part. As far as he knew she was planning on take his money then killing him before fleeing.

Instead of reaching into his left front pocket where his wallet was located, he gave her one of his most charming smiles, “Hello, may I ask who is robbing me?”

The girl’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at his question before she huffed, “No, you may not.”

“Okay. Well, I’m Geoff.” Geoff moved to lean comfortably against the brick wall as he spoke, “I was wondering something.”

“What?” her eyes narrowed at him as her eyebrows knitted together under the wisps of bangs that escaped from behind her ears.

“I see you have a good hand on that gun, and I didn’t even know you were hiding here until I felt it on my back.”

“And?” she still looked suspicious, but a curiosity was also in her eyes now.

“Well, you see, I feel like I need someone to work with. I’m all alone in what I do and I think you would be a nice addition, but it won’t be easy. I’m in a very dangerous line of work.”

“What would that be?” the curiosity in her eyes had become playful and ,though some suspicion still remained, her stance said that she was open to his suggestion.

“Ever heard of the King of Los Santos?” Geoff asked her, smile still gracing his lips and knowing that a gleam was probably in his eye.

“Yeah, I don’t think a soul lives who hasn’t. Why?”

“Because you’re lookin’ at him.” Geoff’s smile widens at her more than shocked expression, and she lifts the gun more at him, aiming for his heart. “Now, now. Don’t be frightened.”

“What do you want?” she asks him, a fear in her eyes, before adding. “And don’t make any funny movements or I will drop you where you stand!”

“I have a proposition, a place for you next to me at my throne.”

“How can I trust you?” her eyes narrow again and she is biting her lower lip.

“Have I given you reason not to?” Geoff asked her, and she slowly lowers the gun.

“No, you haven’t. What kind of position would you give me?”

“The one right next to me. I am only one person, and I will need you with me for all my heists. Right in the middle of the action and blood. Of course, for your efforts you will become a legend like me.” he smiles and adds, “And you will get half of the money we get.”

“Hm.” she thinks for a second, her eyes glancing up at the pale blue sky that could barely be seen through the top of the alley, “Well, that is a tough proposition to deny.” she turns her face back to him, smile reaching her eyes and causing them to glow with an intense light. “So I’ll take it. I’ll work with you.”

“Good.”

“So when do I start?” she asks as she tucks the gun under her shirt, away from view.

“Now.” he grabs her elbow and turns to walk toward his apartment.

And out of the alley they both walked, Geoff’s arm around was her shoulders as he talked animatedly about different things and she listened. It was a beautiful, calm, quiet day. Just after four and the sky was still a brilliant blue. Birds flew in the air. Cars passed by. People talked and laughed. Babies cooed for their mothers. No one was the wiser as the beginning to the best, or worst, crew that Los Santos had ever witnessed walked on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be any where near the internet for the weekend, so here is Saturday's upload!


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff was done with the story, so he turned his head to smile at Jack to await the next tattoo tale. She smiled back and Geoff looked back at the other crew members. Gavin and Michael had their hands intertwined between them and Ryan had Ray’s bare feet draped down his shoulders. It was quiet for a moment, and then Michael spoke up, “How about the cup?” He pointed to Geoff’s lower right arm where the image of a green shattered teacup rested. Drops of tea were spilled out around the tea cup, and if one looked closely they would see golden leaves painted ornately on the shattered pieces.  
~~~~  
It had been a long day at work for Geoff. He was ready to just get home and curl up on the couch with his girlfriend, Jack. Sadly, that didn’t really happen. At least, not as soon as he wanted it to. On his walk to the apartment an alley fight caught his attention. He glanced over to where the noise was coming from, a few shouts and some squawking like people were beating up on a bird.  
When he peeked into the alley to see what exactly was going on, he had to pause. Two large men were beating up on some poor kid who could barely be seventeen. The kid was lying on the ground in a ball and one of the men was laughing as the other continued to beat the kid. As he watched the one man kick the boy, he could feel the rage boiling up in his stomach. Before he could stop himself to think, he barged into the alley.  
“Hey! What are you punks doing?” He yells at them as he stomps toward the group.  
The man who was watching turned toward Geoff to prevent him from getting close to the kid, “It’s none of your business, old man. Just walk away.”  
“Old?” Geoff mostly feigns offense at that and crosses his arms over his chest, “I’m still young and limber enough to carry your corpse to the woods.”  
“Excuse me?” The man quirks his eyebrow at Geoff and starts to walk over, cracking his knuckles as he goes, “You wanna bring it on? Old. Man.”  
“Only if you wanna die.” Geoff turns his head, cracking his neck. The man snarls at him and draws his fist back for a punch. Geoff catches his fist in his own hand as the man sends his punch towards Geoff’s face. Using the man’s forward momentum, Geoff pulls his stomach in to meet with his fist. Then, he grabs the man’s other arm and flips him out of the alley.  
The man’s grunts of pain gain the attention of his friend, and Geoff turns around in time to be hit squarely in the jaw. Geoff backs up a bit, rubbing his jaw line where the punch struck. It was painful, but Geoff had definitely felt worse. The guy who hit his jaw wound up for another punch, one that Geoff knew would go for his gut. He quickly backed up and brought up his foot, kicking the man’s fist away. Growling, the man grabbed his hand and went to charge. Geoff moved out of the way of this as the other man was getting up from the ground. The man stood up just in time to be charged by his buddy, sending both to the ground.  
Geoff laughed at the stupidity of the two idiots who were attacking him. Both the men jump up from the ground and shoot daggers at him. His laughter is quickly replaced with ferocity when they glare, and he takes two large steps toward them. They stupidly stand firm at the mouth of the alley, waiting for Geoff to do what he may. He reaches them and punches the one who hit him in the face and plants his boot in the middle of the other one’s chest. The two men stumble out of the alley, but stubbornly re-enter, Geoff huffs at them, throws a faked punch to one before turning and hitting the other’s gut. The guy goes down with a puff of breath, clutching his stomach. As the other goes behind him to attack, he elbows them in their shoulder and knees the one holding his stomach in the crotch. The guy that he kneed grunts in pain again, before finally leaving the alley. Geoff then turns on the other one, punching him in the nose. Geoff can feel it break under his fist, and blood gushes from it. The guy holds his nose, tears in his eyes, and starts to stumble along after the other guy.  
Then, Geoff turns to the boy one the ground. He has sat up, and is now staring at Geoff with large green eyes from a criss-cross position on the ground. The boy smiles when Geoff offers him a hand, and he gladly accepts it. Geoff pulls the boy to his feet and brushes off some of the dirt that the boy had gathered from the alley ground.  
“I’m Gavin.” The boy tells Geoff in a noticeable British accent. The boy, Gavin, extends his hand toward him and Geoff takes it in his own.  
“Name’s Geoff.” He replies as he shakes Gavin’s hand, “So, what were you doing with those thugs?”  
“Oh them? They were angry at me.”  
“Yeah, no shit. What did you do?” Geoff scoffs at the boy’s obvious reply.  
“I hacked into some of their stuff, stole some cash.” He told Geoff with a proud look on his face.  
“Oh, so you’re a hacker then?” Geoff looks at him surprised, though he does know that hackers come in all ages and sizes.  
“The best in Los Santos.” Gavin smiles a big, cheeky grin at Geoff.  
“Oh. Really?” Geoff lifts an eyebrow, not believing the boy’s claim. Gavin just nods at Geoff with that big smile on his face. So, Geoff looks him up and down. He was a lanky blonde with bright green eyes and an innocent face. He barely looked the part of a hacker, but in Geoff’s experience, they rarely do. Geoff smiles and begins to nod, “Well, you definitely don’t look the part.”  
“But I am!” Gavin looks seriously into Geoff’s eyes, “I can get almost any information you could want!”  
“Really?” Geoff smiles, given how much he seems to be an open-book he is probably trustworthy, At least, trustworthy enough not to lie to him, he wasn’t so sure about his secret keeping ability though. “Can you keep a secret?”  
“Yeah!” Gavin nods.  
“Well… A hacker would be nice to have, since I am a criminal.” Geoff gives him that information nonchalantly.  
“Wot? You really are a criminal?” Gavin takes a step back from him.  
“Yeah. What did you think I was, a banker?” Geoff looks at him like it was so completely obvious.  
“Well, no. But I do know over a criminal named Geoff.”  
“Really? And what of him?” Geoff smiles with pride.  
“That he is the leader of a ruthless criminal duo.” Gavin looks at him with a guarded questioning stare, or with as guarded of a look as he can muster. “You’re him, aren’t you?”  
Geoff bows proudly and smiles at him, “At your service. Now, do you wish to become my hacker?”  
Gavin furrows his eyebrows, and Geoff swears that he can see the gears turning in the kid’s head. Then he looks up at Geoff with a big smile on his face and nods with such vigor that Geoff thought his head might fly off. “I’ll do it!”  
“Great.” Geoff smiles and throws an arm around his shoulders, “Now let’s get you home and clean you up.”  
“Okay!”  
When Geoff got home that evening, he explained to Jack that he ‘adopted’ a kid off the street. After some talk, she agreed to keep Gavin and he hugged her. Once Gavin had his bath, they found out that he was a seventeen year old runaway. He had run from abusive parents, and he still had the scars from them cutting, burning, and hitting him. When he got out of the house at fourteen, he started to learn hacking. He eventually got good enough to gain a small income from it.  
Jack, of course, had insisted on seeing Gavin’s scars. When she saw them she immediately pulled him into a hug. With tears in her eyes she told him that they would never do that to him. She explained to him that he was completely safe here, and that they were now a family. Geoff smiled at the exchange between his girlfriend and who he would now call his adopted son. He always loved seeing Jack’s motherly passion. He found it beautiful how she seemingly lit up a room with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed there were some flubs in this chapter, but everything is fixed now!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Geoff waited patiently after telling the story for someone else to inquire about one of his tattoos. This time the one who spoke up was his girlfriend.  
Jack points at the tattoo of a broken beer bottle, located on Geoff’s left upper bicep. “What about that one?” This tattoo was fairly simple. Just a bottle of beer with it’s shards spread out over his bicep.  
Geoff smiles and his eyes take on a slightly glossed over look as his mind wanders to the story behind that one. Michael’s story.  
~~~~  
Once again, Geoff had a long day. On this particular long day, Geoff had decided to go to a bar and get drunk. He did this most long days. It was like a time-honored tradition, one he started at age seventeen. Although, back then he had to use a fake ID. Now he could get all the booze he wanted as long as he had the money. Today, after Geoff had downed his second drink, he couldn’t help but hear a ruckus coming from another corner of the bar. He turned his head in curiosity so he could see what was going on as he ordered his third beer of the night. In the area between the left front corner and the middle of the bar, he saw three people being yelled at by a fourth person.  
Out of the three people, two brown hair and the last one was a redhead. The redhead had on a green shirt and pants, making him look like he was prepared to play the role of a leprechaun. One of the brunettes was wearing a blue shirt tucked into black pants, and the final person had on a red shirt with jeans. From what Geoff could see, he guessed the redhead was the leader of the small group.  
The fourth person who was busy screaming at them had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles that contrasted sharply with the redness of his anger filled face. The accent he spoke in was New Jersey and his slurred words were littered with curses.  
“YoOou fuackers ruined my favorIte shirt!” The boy pointed at his shirt, which Geoff assumed had some type of alcoholic beverage on it. Geoff knew some of the pain of trying to get alcohol out of a shirt, though he still questioned why this boy seemed so upset about it. The shirt was a dirty white thing, that looked as if he had gotten tons of use out of it. Geoff decided it was probably just all the alcohol the kid obviously had tonight, it was after all, a pretty crummy looking t-shirt.  
Geoff looked on with amusement as the boy advanced on the three men, throwing a drunken punch at the redhead that missed by a long shot. This only made the redhead sneer at him. Looking back at his buddies, Geoff guesses that it was to make a ‘witty’ comment, he then turns to deliver his own punch. But, even drunk, the boy seems to easily evade the hit to his midsection. The guy seemed surprised that the boy was able to dodge, and the boy seemed to use it to his advantage. He threw another punch, this one hitting the man in the face. Stepping away from the boy, the man shouted in pain, and probably some anger. From the new angle the man stood in, Geoff could almost see his eye already slightly swelling.  
As the other two men joined the fight, Geoff’s amusement slowly melted into amazement. The boy slightly backed up from the three of them as the men went to form a semicircle around him. He put up both his fists and bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, everything about his countenance screaming that he was used to fighting. The redhead was standing in front of him, with his two buddies on either side. When the red shirt moved in with his right, the kid ducked. As the fist moved over his head, the kid went to punch the man in the ribs. The man went back with an ‘omph’ and his hand over his ribs.  
The blue shirt moved in as the red shirt sulked away, holding onto his possibly broken ribs. He kept his fists up, protecting himself as he moved toward the kid. Said kid threw his left fist in a faked punch to his face, punching the man’s groin with his right when the man moved to protect his head. When he doubled over in pain, the kid moved his knee into the man’s nose. Even from his seat, Geoff was sure he heard the crack of the man’s nose breaking. Holding his blood-dripping nose, the man left to join his friend.  
After his buddies left, the original man charged the boy. He dodged the charge, slamming his elbow down into the man’s back as he moved past him. The blow almost sent the man to the floor, but he stood his ground. Or, kneeled his ground. The redhead shot his leg behind him, trying to trip the boy. It was mostly successful, except the boy fell on top of him. This started an all out brawl between the two. They rolled and punched, one being on top of the other before swapping positions. Ultimately, it ended with the boy on the bottom and the man on the top. He sat on the boy, punching him until Geoff decided to walk up from behind. With his fist, he knocked the guy off of the kid.  
As the redhead walked off with his friends, Geoff held out his hand for the kid. “Gotta admit, that was some impressive drunk fighting.”  
“Thanks.” The boy spit out some blood from the side of his mouth. “I try.”  
“So, what’s your name kid?”  
“Jones, Michael.” He smiled at Geoff, and Geoff raised an eyebrow.  
“Who are you, James Bond?”  
“I wish.” Michael snorted, “No.”  
“Good, that means I don’t have to be Q.” Geoff almost murmurs under his breath, but Michael still hears him and laughs slightly. “So, kid, I need a fighter in my line of work.”  
“Really?” Michael looks at him suspiciously, which surprised Geoff. From his experience, drunk people don’t really have the mind to worry about things. He guessed the fight knocked him sober. Or, mostly sober. While he spoke fine, Michael was still wobbling back and forth.  
“Yeah.” Geoff leans closer to him, “Someone who likes explosives. And cash.” Geoff tried to get the kid to realize what he might be talking about. This wasn’t really something he normally did, but Michael fought well and Geoff was a good judge of character. Normally. There were moments where he was definitely better off listening to Jack about people.  
“Are you trying to get me to join a gang or something?” Michael rose a brow and whispered, “Because I might be inclined to join you.”  
“Ever heard of the ruthless criminal Geoff and his partners?” Geoff whispered to him.  
“Yeah. Wait, are you Geoff? The Geoff?” Geoff simply nodded and the kid’s jaw practically dropped. “Holy shit!” Michael yelled out, getting some looks from the customers around them. He dropped his voice back to a whisper, “Fuck yeah, I’ll join.”  
“Great.” Geoff smiles at him.  
After the exchange, Geoff and Michael left the bar to walk to the apartment where Geoff lived. Geoff explained to Michael that he would be living there now, and that there were already two other people living with him. His girlfriend, Jack and his practically adopted son, Gavin. Michael seemed fine with this. Though, he was definitely happy when he learned he would have his own room. As they walked and talked, Geoff learned a little more about Michael.  
He was raised by a good family. At a young age, he started to get in many fights. So his parents signed him up for karate and wrestling. When he got older, he became interested in explosives and learned everything he could about them from the internet. He told Geoff that he even tried boiling gasoline once, but it didn’t really end well when his mom came home. Somehow in all this, Michael became involved with crime. Something about paying back a debt his parents owed. The details he gave on the subject were slightly fuzzy. Geoff guessed that it was probably for the better.  
At home, Michael met Gavin and Jack. Gavin automatically warmed up to him, and though Jack took slightly longer, she also agreed that he could stay. Everything was calm then. Until, Gavin did something to piss off Michael. Then Michael chased Gavin around the apartment until he finally caught up to him and pinned him to the floor. But, Geoff and Jack soon got used to the boys’ rowdiness.  
And with that, Los Santos now had four criminals to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

    Geoff leaned back with a smile, placing his arms behind his head. It took a moment, but Ryan spoke up.   
    “What about the rose?” Ryan smiled, already having a good idea as to who that one belonged to.  
    The rose was purple with splotches of dark red blood resting delicately on its petals. The stem was dark green with sharp thorns. A trail of blood ran down the stem, slightly beading at the junctions between stem and thorn, and a small pool surrounded the bottom of the stem.  
~~~~

    Geoff was staking out the gas station that Jack, Gavin, Michael, and him were supposed to hit. The heist was scheduled for tomorrow, and they had already done quite a lot of research on the place during the weeks of planning they had done. But Geoff wanted to be sure this time. Last heist, Gavin had broke his leg during the get away and it caused Michael and Gavin to almost get caught. They were lucky Jack and him were there to save their asses.  
    This time Geoff decided he would case the place alone before they would attempt the heist. Hopefully it would prevent any further injuries. If not only for this heist.  
    He stepped inside the small twenty four hour gas station, the bell above the door chiming his arrival. From the research they had Gavin do Geoff knew it was a self owned station. The place only had five listed workers, the owner being one of them. They also learned that the young blonde man currently behind the counter had a hundred dollar bounty on his head. Something about messing with someone's daughter. Geoff wasn't completely sure about all the details. All he knew was that compared to what they had estimated the combined amount in the register and in the safe that was located in the owner’s office, the small bounty wasn't really worth it. Not to them, at least. Between the four of them each person would make it out with roughly twenty five bucks. Definitely not worth their time.  
    As he silently wanders the store, he can feel the man’s eyes on his back. He knew he must not have been the most inconspicuous looking person. Not with his hands tucked into the pockets of his dark blue ragged jeans, his worn tank top that declared he was the ‘World’s Okayest Dad’ which Gavin got him two Father’s Days ago, his well groomed mustache that curled at the ends like he was a comic book villain, and his heavily tattooed arms. So he slowly made his way to the chip aisle. The potato chip bag crinkled softly as he removed it from the rack. He then made his way to the counter, subtly checking out the two cameras located on the walls. One was on the far back wall, aimed so it got a good view of the whole station, the other was on the left wall right above the register, keeping a close eye on anything and everything going on at the counter. To the right of the counter Geoff could see a monitor, the display showing off the views of both cameras plus the one outside that looked down upon the pumps. He could see himself on the monitor in the corner of his eye as he payed for the chips. The camera was getting a good look at a number of his tattoos. Which was why he always wore long sleeves to any heist. That way they wouldn't be caught on camera and traced back to him.  
    He removed three dollar bills and two quarters from his pocket and placed them on the counter. As the guy went to pick the cash up, a sound like shattering glass was made and the guy suddenly slumped forward. Dark red blood contrasted to his blonde hair as it poured from the head wound. Glass from the window covered the counter and floor where the guy was standing. The man’s brown eyes stared blankly to the side. Geoff frowned slightly and removed the bag of chips from the counter, brushing shards of glass off the packaging. Instead of leaving, Geoff leaned against the counter to await the arrival of whoever took the shot. If whoever killed him was to get the bounty, he would need proof of his death. So Geoff waited as he munched on his chips, repocketing the money he used to pay for them.  
    It took a while, but after a few minutes a tan guy with black hair, brown eyes, and a purple hoodie strolled into the gas station. The guy looked young, maybe seventeen. He carried a black violin case covered in stickers with him that Geoff assumed held his sniper rifle. The kid was calm as he took out his phone, snapping a picture of the dead man before shoving his phone back into his pocket. With barely a glance at Geoff, he walked to the back of the store, grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of goldfish, and walked back. He leaned on the magazine rack in front of Geoff, popping a goldfish into his mouth. Geoff stared curiously at the kid for a moment, he couldn't remember the last time he saw someone so calm after they just murdered a guy and knew that the witness saw their face.  
    “So kid, what's your name?” Geoff figured he may as well ask, even though the kid probably wouldn't tell him. Not after this.  
    “Ray.” the kid took a swig of water and looked Geoff in the eye, almost like he knew something, “And yes, that's my real name.”  
    Geoff scrunched his eyebrows together. This kid was unusual. He couldn't help but be curious about him. Ray was doing most things Geoff would not expect from any criminal. “So, you're a sniper?”  
    “Yep.”  
    “Well, you're a pretty good shot.” Geoff glanced back at the blonde man’s still bleeding head. The blood was beginning to drip off the one side of the counter.  
    “Yep.” Ray reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a dark purple DS with a big sticker on the front. When he starts it up, Geoff can hear the main menu music. It sounded like Pokemon, and he watched as Ray began to tap away at the buttons on the machine.  
    “So why is a good sniper like you taking a small hit like this?” Geoff shoves the potato chip bag in his pocket before crossing his arms.  
    “Have to do what you can to survive.” Ray absently shrugs.  
    “Yeah.” Geoff agrees. They slowly lull back into a comfortable silence, the only noise coming from the buttons on Ray’s DS being clicked. It takes awhile, but Ray eventually closes his DS. He tucks it back in his pocket and turns his eyes on Geoff. For the first time he can see a seriousness in the kid’s brown eyes.  
    “So you're Geoff.” it isn't a question, more of a stated fact.  
    “Yes.” Geoff pushes himself from the counter, “But how do you know that?”  
    Ray shrugs, “I know things.”  
    “Huh.”  
    “Noticed you were checking the place out. Planning a heist?”  
Geoff nodded, might as well admit it since the heist should be called off after this.  
    “I guess I kinda ruined it for you, huh?”  
    “Yeah.” Geoff thinks for a moment. The kid had some good eyes, despite wearing glasses. Someone like that could be useful for heists. Watch from above and take any shots that may be needed. “Wanna join a crew?”  
    Ray looks at him questioningly, crossing his arms, “What for?”  
    “Protection. And you'll get more money than what you probably go for normally. Plus, I think it would be nice to have a sniper.”  
    “Okay.” Ray doesn't even blink, just agrees. Geoff is slightly surprised that Ray didn't think it over at all, but the kid had been doing things he wouldn't expect since he laid eyes on him.  
    They leave the gas station together, the cash from the register stuffed inside the violin case with Ray’s pink sniper rifle. Which Geoff had to hold back laughter after seeing. Though, it didn't do much good and the laughter ended up trickling out of him like he was a waterfall. Ray just smiled and shrugged at Geoff's actions.  
    When they get back to the apartment, Geoff warns Ray that the other crew members can be a bit… much. But they're family. At the door, Geoff smiles and opens it dramatically before stepping inside. Where a lanky British kid immediately runs and hides behind him.  
    “Geoff! Michael’s gone mental!” Gavin points to where Michael is stalking toward him.  
    Geoff just smiles softly and rolls his eyes, “What did you do this time?”  
    “He knocked the controller out of my hand because I was about to win!” Michael stalks toward them, freckled face slightly red.  
    “Gavin?” Geoff looks back at Gavin, eyebrow raised slightly. Gavin simply scoffs at the accusation and turns his head away, noticing Ray.  
    “Who's this?” Gavin stared at Ray closely, like he's inspecting an insect under a microscope.  
    “Gavin, don't scare him. Back up a bit.” Jack enters the room with her hands on her hips.  
    “This is Ray. He's our new sniper.”  
    And with that, Ray officially joined the crew, giving Geoff and Jack one more lad to watch over.


	5. Chapter Five

    Geoff took a breath as he waited for someone to mention the last tattoo. The one everyone already knew who it belonged to, yet probably had the most mystery. Much like the man it represented.

    “Okay. How about Ryan’s?” Ray smirked, being the one to break the silence. Geoff smiled, only half surprised that their second most quiet member was the one to ask. The tattoo was resting on his inner left arm. A black dagger with a skull hilt, dark red blood trailing down the blade and swirling to rest above his wrist.

 

~~~~

 

    Geoff thought he heard a gurgling scream come from the alley ahead of him. The same alley he’d visited a few times before. The very place he got some members from.  _ Why’d everything weird always have to happen in that damn alley? _ He really had to change his path home.

    He paused at the mouth of the alley to see what was happening. A man was in the middle of the alley, removing his knife from a man’s darkly leaking throat. Blood was pooling at his feet and he laughed deeply, seemingly enjoying himself. The man was large, his leather jacket clinging to his shoulders but still allowing for plenty of movement. On his head he wore a black skull mask that was perpetually smiling.  _ Holy shit. _ Geoff felt himself pale when the mask turned toward him, blue eyes that danced with a burning flame staring at him. The man was intimidating, even Geoff would admit that. He wouldn’t, however, admit that he scared him.  _ The King of Los Santos doesn’t get scared. _

    The man took a step toward him and Geoff heard himself squeak. The man’s eyes danced with amusement at him. Geoff scowled, eyes narrowed at the murderer. A few thoughts passed through his head before he latched onto one. Vagabond. A ruthless gun for hire that showed no mercy. He had killed so many with so little regret that Geoff sometimes wondered how the man slept at night. Until he remembered he did basically the same thing, and slept fine with Jack by his side. Anyhow, he knew that was who was currently standing in front of him. The Vagabond.

    A chill went down his spine. How could it not? He knew the man in front of him had a hundred different ways to kill him. And those were just the ways he  _ didn’t _ need a weapon for.

    Geoff took a slightly shaky breath before uttering, “Vagabond.”, his voice cracking on the name. Vagabond simply nodded in acknowledgement. “You won’t kill me, will you?” Geoff would forever deny how his voice shook and cracked on some of his words.

    He answered by a barely comforting shrug. As Geoff watched, Vagabond sat down next to the still badly bleeding body of the now dead man and patted the spot next to him. Geoff hesitated for a moment, but ultimately joined the gun for hire on the ground. Vagabond was known to be somewhat of a loose wire, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset the madman.

    Vagabond reached into a pocket of his jacket and Geoff flinched, if not barely. Geoff almost missed the roll of Vagabond’s blue eyes from behind the sunken eye sockets of the mask. He smiled when the larger man brought out a notepad and paper before scribbling a sentence on it.

**“** _**So you’re Geoff.** _ **”**

    “Uh… yeah.” he wasn’t going to deny since he already apparently knew, “But how do you know that?”

**“ _I like to know the faces of my potential employers. And hits._ ”**

    Geoff gulped slightly at the last part of Vagabond’s note and the gleam in his eyes that accompanied it. He really hoped he would make it out of this conversation alive.

    “Well.” Geoff wracks his reeling brain for words that don’t seem to want to form. “You obviously wanted me for something.” He wasn’t sure how vague the statement might be, but Vagabond seemed to know what he had meant. In the next moment another note was placed into his field of vision.

**“** **_Yes. I’ve heard your crew is a good place with plenty of contacts, and I could always use more contacts._ ”**

    “You want to join my crew?” Geoff rose a suspicious eyebrow. From everything he knew about the Vagabond, he almost always worked alone. Preferred it even. Less to watch out for. Some said he even killed his partners if they became a liability.

    “ _**In a way, yes. I would still be taking on my own jobs, but I would participate in heists. And, of course, I will be expecting a good sum of what we earn** _ .”

    “Yeah. Of course. You will get your cut, and most of the members take solo jobs still. So that won’t be an issue.”

**“ _So it’s a deal?_** ”

    “Hell yeah! I’d love to have someone like you on my crew. But one thing first,    
I have to know I can trust you. I can’t have a murderer going in and hurting my family, you understand?”

    “ Your family? ”

    “Yeah. My family. We may be a crew, but first things first, we’re a family. And we will destroy anyone who gets in the way of that.”

    Vagabond fixed him with a hard stare before shrugging his shoulders, “ I heard you were weird. But I respect that they are family. As for my trust, you will simply have to go on my word .”

    Geoff narrows his eyes, he heard a lot about this man. He wasn’t sure about this, “And how am I supposed to know if your word is any good?”

    “ _**You don’t. But I will say this. You have something there that I will not hurt. And if hurting you and your family means hurting it, I won’t. That is my word.** _ ” Vagabond’s stare is unwavering. There is something in his cold blue eyes, perhaps a spark of life, and Geoff finds himself believing the mad man. Against his own judgement, he nods his head.

    “Okay. So we have an agreement.” he holds out his hand and after a moment Vagabond takes it. They shake on the deal, and Geoff can’t help but notice his strong grip. Something in him, he’s not sure what, tells him that this was a good decision. That he can trust the Vagabond in this one thing. That the man won’t go back on his word and break the agreement. He doesn’t think he’ll ever understand what it is that makes him trust him, but one day he will learn that it might have been one of the best choices of his life.

    The day will come that the Vagabond proves his word. Where he saves Geoff. And more importantly, his family.

    When he brings him home, no one but Ray is to be seen. Ray is right where Geoff would expect him. On the couch, playing Call of Duty. Vagabond and him step into the apartment. The game is paused as Ray turns to tell Geoff something, but he stops. His eyes travel to the masked man next to Geoff. Before he could offer an explanation, Ray speaks.

    “Vaga?” it’s a simple word, filled with knowledge but also some confusion. Geoff sees the Vagabond’s head tilt in his own confusion for a second before his eyes light up with joy and recognition. He watches dumbfounded as Ray waves Vagabond over to him and the large man actually walks over to sit with the much smaller man. His brain struggles to comprehend the fact that Vagabond basically  _ obeyed _ this small Puerto Rican that he could easily overtake. They sit there, hips almost touching, like they have done it a thousand times. That’s when it clicks in Geoff’s brain. ‘ _ You have something there that I will not hurt.’ _  Ray was the something. Ray was what the Vagabond wouldn’t hurt. His only guess was that they had worked jobs together before. Somehow became friends. Maybe more from how they sat.

    Not wanting to intrude, or anger the large man, he walked to his shared bedroom. Jack might be there and she would definitely like to know about the extra mouth they would be feeding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I finally did Ryan! *jazz hands*


	6. Chapter Six

 

    Geoff smiled as his stories came to a close, the bright afternoon suddenly becoming a cool night. He reclined on the couch and looked around the room at his family. Jack, his lovely queen. Gavin, his clumsy son and the hacker of their group. Michael, the violent explosives expert. Ray, highest gamerscore and the best sniper. Ryan, once a gun for hire with no ties except for the one who was now part of his family.

    They were all misfits in this world, but they were together. A rag-tag group filled with a surprising amount of love. None except those they worked with and those stupid enough to test them truly knew what a family they were. And it was possibly for the best. Others would see their close bond as a weakness. Maybe it was. But that bond made them all stronger. It sought out those weak points in each of them and held them together. They helped each other in their darkest moments. Truly, they were all they had. And that was fine. It was all they needed.

    Yes. They stole. They killed. But in the end? They were a family willing to do anything for each other. And that’s what mattered most. That they would always be there to back each other up. Geoff, the father. Jack, the mother. Gavin, Michael, Ray, and Ryan, their boys. They all loved one another. They always would. Till the end. Forever and always, the Fake AH Crew.


End file.
